What is the greatest possible value of $x+y$ such that $x^{2} + y^{2} =90$ and $xy=27$?
Solution: We have $(x+y)^2=x^2+y^2+2xy=90+2\cdot27=144$, so $x+y=12$ or $x+y=-12$. We want the larger value, or $x+y=\boxed{12}$.